The present invention relates generally to electrical cable connectors and, more particularly to a corona discharge resistant cable connector.
In high voltage applications, particularly in high altitude environments, it is conventional practice to use electrical cable connections which are pressure sealed to avoid certain electrical phenomenon which are altitude sensitive. One such imperfectly understood electrical phenomenon is the corona discharge in which high voltage electrical conductors discharge directly into a gaseous mixture such as ordinary air with accompanying crackling noises or an actual visual glow.
It has been found that such electrical discharges can be reduced by reducing to a minimum the exposure of high voltage conductors to air. Typically, this means that a cable connector has relatively tightly fitting plug and receptacle sections which are pressure sealed when coupled.
Due to the difficulties in reducing air spaces in the plug when it is attached to a cable, connectors have typically been designed with a resilient sealing member which must be molded directly over a contact element on the end of a cable as a part of the plug. However, this type of construction requires, as a practical matter, that the cable be purchased connected to the plug. Therefore, a replacement plug cannot be installed without also replacing the cable.
Thus, there has long been a need for a pressure sealing, corona resistant cable connector which could be installed on an electrical cable in the manner of a normal cable connector without special molding tools. The cable connector of the present invention satisfies that need.